


Cursed Men

by lynsinspin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsinspin/pseuds/lynsinspin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land of Kings , Queens ,Magic and Gods where </p><p> </p><p> He watched from above, on the balcony that over looked the first floor of the church. With a morbid sort of curiosity, that a hunter reserves for watching an animal that doesn't know it’s been caught yet. The man couldn't help but laugh softly to himself about this marriage a King marrying a Princess how boring and predictable.</p><p>He shifted his gaze to the women beside him glad in a gold and white gown that almost glowed with light.</p><p>“They will never love each other” She stated. Looking sadly towards the bride as the Princess walked slowly down the aisle long white gown trailing behind her, lace veil covering her face and shoulders.</p><p>“Is that so” He grinned knowingly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed Men

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while but i wanted to finish my other Fic first. I just really need to right this so it will leave me alone
> 
> Mistakes every where, probably.

Derek looked at the detailed painting in front of him that covered most of the large wall . His mother’s strong gaze looked back at him her brown eyes piercing and fierce making him stand taller with more confidence.

It was the only way he could picture her anymore, as this painting he just could not remember her true face. It had only been sixteen years but he had forgotten everything her voice the way she walked, danced, smiled or laughed it was all lost to him. It made his throat sting and chest burn thinking about them, though the memories of his mother was no longer there he could picture his sisters perfectly happy smiling up until the moment they weren’t. Even his Uncle, though he was the last member of his family he saw alive.

Except for Scott who was the only member of his family left. It was for him why he needed the extra courage; he was the only reason he was making peace with these people. The monsters that destroyed his family. But today he was getting married to one of them, and he had to be strong so a lasting peace could be achieved. He only hoped his soon to be wife Allison wanted the same thing.

* * *

 

 

He watched from above, on the balcony that over looked the first floor of the church. With a morbid sort of curiosity, that a hunter reserves for watching an animal that doesn't know it’s been caught yet. The man couldn't help but laugh softly to himself about this marriage a King marrying a Princess how boring and predictable.

 

He shifted his gaze to the women beside him glad in a gold and white gown that almost glowed with light.

“They will never love each other” She stated. Looking sadly towards the bride as the Princess walked slowly down the aisle long white gown trailing behind her, lace veil covering her face and shoulders.

“Is that so” He grinned knowingly

“Is that why you’re watching them, for some kind of amusement”

“All lives exist for my amusement, dear” He said turning away from the ceremony

“Whatever games you choose to play is your own business” Said the pale women her bright green eyes focusing over to him.

“But here you are anyway stepping right into it”.

The bride and grooms words echoed through the building the lies falling from their lips so smoothly it made the man smirk.

“Light does not have one name” He closed his eyes to her words sighing in annoyance

 

“and neither does Chaos”

 

* * *

 

“You should dance with her, you’re supposed to ask her” Scott mumbled leaning to his left towards me” I mean she seems fine sitting with her lady’s, though you should have at least one dance with her” I looked over to him leaning back into the throne resting my heavy crown against its large wooden frame.

“Its fine Scott” I said looking out to the ballroom that was filled with dancing people unable to see Allison on the other side of the room.

“You don’t want her to think you hate her do you”

“Why don’t you go entertain her so she isn’t disappointed” I said firmly

“Okay but I’ll be bringing her to sit beside you after if you don’t come dance with her” He grinned prancing of across the room.

I looked over the room taking in everything, the large open windows to the shinning marble floor and all the people dancing across them. Trying to build up the courage I needed to walk pass them and across to her.

Flexing my hands willing myself to stay calm. I stood slowly making the way through the room keeping a neutral demeanor as I walked.Head tall do not make eye contact a King is above everyone but his family and his Queen he thought over and over. People bowed as I passed them stopping mid dance to do so.

 

I could barely make out her face from where I was, she was laughing at something Scott was saying. Her face lit up from it in a way only a young child could possibly laugh . I knew it was strange to think of her as a child she was 17 after all, but she smiled the same way Scott did; the smile of a child that knew nothing of the world.

 

 

 

I was walking through a crowd of people that parted as I came to close but then someone just stood there unmoving in front of me. They stared at me smiling there big brown eyes looking directly at me. He moved close slowly.

“Derek, right” He grinned moving around me slowly.

 

I was about to say to the boy that he wasn’t in his right mind talking to me so informally. But before a single word come out of my lips someone grabbed me from behind arm around my neck as they dragged me hastily.

Last thing I witnessed before I blacked out was my Crown falling to the floor and Scott screaming my name.

* * *

 


End file.
